The present invention relates to a post cladding assembly including means for retaining a sheet material, such as a wire mesh screen or plastic film, used for enclosing an outdoor deck or porch. The invention is essentially maintenance free, is quickly and easily assembled, and is adjustable to accommodate minor size variations in the post.
In addition to post cladding, the invention provides convenient means for securing a flexible wire mesh screen or plastic film between adjacent, spaced-apart posts of the outdoor deck or porch. The screen and film is readily attached to and removed from the post cladding without the use of special tools or penetrating fasteners.